


Hold Your Hand

by CTippy



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Fanvid, M/M, Video, spoilers s02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: An Adam x Eric fanvid. Spoilers from Sex Education season 2.
Relationships: Eric Effiong/Adam Groff
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I had really liked the tension and the chemistry between Eric and Adam in s01 but given their messed up situation I wanted to wait for s02 to make sure they would put Adam on the right path, and I must admit that now I kinda want to adopt the guy. He has a really long way to go, and I don't think the future will be smooth sailing at all for these two, but I also think Adam has grown a lot and that Eric is the only person who can help him grow and heal, I believe they have the potential to become a beautiful couple and to make it in the long run despite their problematic history and the difficulties they'll most probably have to face in the future.  
> I like this song for them, I think it's a very good fit, especially from Adam's POV. I hope you enjoy it. :)  
> Speaking of the show in general, I loved how much lgbtq+ rep we got this season and the way they dealt with a lot of important issues, I hope they keep up the good work on those fronts.

[Like and/or reblog](https://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/190371045267/i-want-to-hold-your-hand) on Tumblr- Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pPLz0Mt8GzY) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel[  
](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/177840504517/i-cant-get-you-out-of-my-mind-i-solemnly-swear)Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CTippy90) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
